Villager
mo |Row 4 title = Drops |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = First Appearance |Row 5 info = 0.9.0 |Row 6 title = Sounds |Row 6 info = }} Villagers (a.k.a NPC Villagers) are Passive Mobs that were added to Minecraft Pocket Edition in Update 0.9.0. They cannot currently trade with the Player due to degraded AI. Spawn Villagers only spawn naturally in NPC Villages upon generation, or by Breeding. However, they can also be spawned with Spawn Eggs in Creative Mode, or by curing Zombie Villagers. They will never de-spawn, even if the player wanders away from them. AI *Villagers spawn in various houses depending on their occupation. For example, a librarian will spawn in a Library. *Villagers 'socialize' with other villagers, doing so by facing the approaching villager and making villager sounds. **They also display 'angry' particles when attacked. *Villagers run away from Zombies. *Villagers can open and close Doors. *Villagers go inside of their houses at night, or when it starts raining. *A Villager may turn into a Zombie Villager if killed by a Zombie, depending on the difficulty. **Zombie Villagers can be cured back into normal Villagers by using a Splash Potion of Weakness and a Golden Apple. *Villagers can harvest and plant crops. *Villagers can currently not trade with players. **They may be able to in a future update. *Villagers can pick up certain items, such as Bread, Wheat, Seeds, Potatoes, Carrots, and Beetroots. *After Update 0.14.0, Villagers will turn into Witches when struck by lightning. Unlike Zombie Villagers, this transformation cannot be reversed. *Villagers have a chance to breed during the day and spawn baby Villagers. Occupations Most Villagers have professions, which are seen in both their robe color and their building of residence. *'Farmers:' Have brown robes, and live in small houses near farms. They can plant and harvest crops. *'Librarians:' Have white robes, and live in libraries. *'Priests:' Have purple robes, and live in cobblestone churches. *'Blacksmiths:' Have brown robes with a black apron, and live in forges. *'Butchers:' Have brown robes with a white apron, and live in butcher shops. Trivia *Villagers are the only mobs that can open Doors. *Villagers can see invisible players. *Baby Villagers can also spawn in Villages. They have higher pitched sounds, and run faster than normal Villagers. *Villagers were inspired by the shop keeper in Dungeon Master 2. *When Villagers are attacked by a player or any Mob except Zombies, they will make no attempt to escape. However, a nearby Iron Golem may attack the player if the Iron Golem is within range of the Village. *Villagers are sometimes also known as testificates. *When there is a certain number of Doors in a Village and a lower number of Villagers present, they will auto-breed. *The definition of a 'house', suitable for counting houses when auto-breeding, is a door with an opaque block above it. *Villagers will not attempt to escape burning or damaged buildings, even if the damage is not caused by mobs. *Villager popularity is gained through trading and lost through attacks. **This means that it is currently not possible to gain popularity in Minecraft PE, and popularity loss is irreversible. Video Category:Passive Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Entity Category:Update 0.9.0 Category:The Overworld Category:Farming